


100 Words: Random

by Quaggy



Category: Dead Like Me, Gilmore Girls, House M.D., White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of exactly 100 words, written from a variety of prompts for a variety of fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice Kitty (House)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 26, 2009  
> Fandom: House  
> Prompt: "House & Wilson, Wilson gets a cat"  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never really watched _House_ , though I was relatively familiar with the characters. So when a friend gave me this prompt, I decided to give it a shot. I actually didn't have to look too far for inspiration. My cat gave me more than enough material to work with.

"Tell me, what on earth would possess you?"

"I like the company."

"Alright supposing that's true in some pathetic, co-dependent corner of the universe... Why this particular cat?"

"She needed me."

"There are plenty of nice cats that need homes. This is not a nice cat."

"I wouldn't say that. She likes me."

"You feed her. She hisses at everyone else who happens to pass by."

"So she's a little grumpy."

"She runs into rooms just so she can swat people. Doesn't that seem a little strange?"

"Doesn't seem all that abnormal to me. Guess I'm just used to it."


	2. Post-Its (Dead Like Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 26, 2009  
> Fandom: Dead Like Me  
> Prompt: "Post-It Confusion"  
> Word Count: 100

It was Mason's fault that it happened, which wasn't all that surprising.

It was George who fixed it, which should have been surprising considering she was still technically "newly dead", but wasn't so much if you knew her.

But none of that really mattered, because the look on Rube's face when he realized that his post-its had gotten mixed in with the post-its belonging to Mason's reap (post-its containing names and time-stamps of oral history videos) was almost worth the trouble of sorting out which were real appointments with death and which were of the "bore you to death" variety.


	3. Mixing It Up (Dead Like Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 26, 2009  
> Fandom: Dead Like Me  
> Prompt: "Post-It Confusion"  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same prompt, different scenario.

"Mason, that's my post-it," Roxy snapped.

"No, it's not. Rube clearly gave it to me!" Mason objected.

"Roxy, that's your post-it," Daisy said, pointing to a yellow square on her left. "Mason has mine."

Rube let them bicker for a few more moments until finally he had enough. Taking everyone's post-it back, he doled them out again, sticking George's to her forehead. George, who had been more interested in the her pancakes during all this, barely a raised eyebrow. Her eyes flickered to the small piece of paper as she removed it.

"Rube, this isn't the same post-it as before."


	4. George's Post-Its (Dead Like Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 28, 2009  
> Fandom: Dead Like Me  
> Prompt: "Post-It Confusion"  
> Word Count: 200

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a double drabble simply because I had too many characters to keep it at 100 words. The spoilers are for the end of the Direct-to-DVD movie.

"What's this?"

"It's a post-it, Daisy."

"I can see that, George. Why did you give me one?"

"I guess, I'm just an old-fashion girl. Here, Mason. One for you too."

"Thanks, luv. What's this, then?"

"A post-it, Mason. We've already established this."

"All right, Daisy. No need to bite my head off."

"What's going on here?

"George is passing out post-its and Daisy is being mean to me again."

"Daisy is always being mean to you, Mason."

"Here, Roxy. This one's yours."

"....George, where did you get this?"

"You don't want to know, Roxy. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to Happy Time."

"My God... How......... Will you two idiots stop gawking at me and actually read your post-its."

"But this... this is a REAP!"

"Very good, Mason."

"That's ridiculous. Why would Georgia be passing out reaps?"

"Well, I can think of at least one reason, Daisy. Can't you, Mason?"

"They... they wouldn't do that to her, would they? Not my little Georgie. She hasn't even been dead a decade yet!"

"See, Daisy, even Mason gets it."

"Hey! What do you mean 'even Mason'?"

"Roxy, you mean to tell me..."

"Yup. Our George is now 'The Man'."


	5. Psychic (Gilmore Girls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: October 16, 2009  
> Prompt: "Luke and Lorelei. Twins"  
> Word Count: 200  
> Pairings: Luke/Lorelei

"I should have bought a lottery ticket back then."  
  
"Lorelei, as much as I try to follow your thought process..."  
  
"I had a psychic moment, Luke."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When I had that dream!"  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"I'm serious! That dream had everything! Breakfast, the hiding of the coffee, the... OH! The nightgown!"  
  
"What nightgown?"  
  
"I was wearing a really cute nightgown in the dream and I never used to wear nightgowns until someone decided he liked me in them."  
  
"Or out of them. I'm not picky."  
  
"And you woke me up with a thousand alarm clocks, just like you do now."  
  
"Well, to be honest, I only got the idea because you told me about that dream."  
  
"Doesn't make it any less psychic."  
  
"Did your dream have any lotto numbers it?"  
  
"Not really, but..."  
  
"Then it doesn't matter."  
  
"You'd think if you have a psychic dream, there should be some way to profit from it."  
  
"Maybe it was a warning."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your dream was warning you that if you didn't want to have twins, then you shouldn't marry me."  
  
"Huh. Well, it's a good thing that I wanted twins, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Yeah, I would say that it is."


	6. Father's Son (Gilmore Girls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: June 2, 2013  
> Prompt: "Lorelei, Luke, baby"  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairings: Luke/Lorelei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 100 words and yet I still managed to sneak in a West Wing reference. ;-)

"A boy."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"We're having a boy."  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
"I don't know anything about little boys."  
  
"It's okay. I do."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well, I was one for a while."  
  
"I thought you were delivered fully formed, complete with flannel shirt and baseball cap.”  
  
"Cute. Do they even make baseball caps that small?”  
  
“Of course, they do!”  
  
“Lorelei… No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know that look and just… no."  
  
“Luke, babies come with hats. It’s like a rule.”  
  
“Not a baseball cap. He’ll look like my Mini-Me.”  
  
“Not with only a baseball cap….. I wonder if they make plaid flannel onesies."  
  
"Lorelei!"  
  



	7. Mozzie's Guide to Life (White Collar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: June 2, 2013  
> Prompt: "Mozzie"  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend while I was still stuck on the first season.

Stay away from the FBI. Stay away from the FBI.  
  
Such a simple life rule. So easy to follow. So why the hell is he sitting in Mr. Suit's kitchen?  
  
The answer is clear. He is here to lean how his enemy thinks, so as to better defeat him (them? it?) later. He is a spy. An infiltrate. He is the stealth observer who remains completely overlooked and anonymous. He... was just handed a cup of coffee by Mrs. Suit. And she added milk and sugar in just the right amount. Without even asking.  
  
And this is all Neal's fault.

 

 


End file.
